Brotherly love
by Loke0
Summary: 2011 movie prequel. Loki is jealous because Thor is spending time with their friends and he wants his brother's attention. ThorxLoki
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write something prequel-ish. So this is all taking place before the movie. Loki is jealous because Thor is spending so much time with their friends and he wants his brother's attention  
><strong>

**warning: will contain slash (ThorxLoki) **

* * *

><p>The dining hall was filled by the humming of noises and chattering, as always this time at night. Full of people enjoying their dinner and sharing the events of the day. But not Loki. He had hardly touched his food. He was mostly poking it around with his fork while halfheartedly listening to Thor and their friends talking and joking around. At the sound of his brother's laugh, he turned his eyes from the plate and to him instead, also throwing a glance at the others. Someone had obviously told a joke but Loki hadnt been listening. His mind had been elsewhere for a while. In fact, Thor had been the focus of his attention for most of the dinner. He wished his brother would have paid more attention to him, but he seemed more interested in talking to their friends.<p>

He felt incredibly stupid because of the warm sensations that ran through his chest every time Thor smiled and he had tried so many times to suppress them, but without much success. And distracting himself with other things only made the feelings stronger whenever he thought of his brother again.

A slight disappointment soon replaced the wonderful feeling though, at the fact that the sweet smile wasnt directed towards him. He wasnt even part of the conversation...

"And then he said that he wanted a rematch and I said: well, dont tell me I didnt warn you", Loki listened to Fandral going on about some guy whose ass he had kicked, but he found himself unable to care anymore as his only interest at the moment was to get Thor's attention and he was beginning to feel more and more desperate. He couldnt even remember when he had started to feel this way. At first he had ignored it, trying to move on but the feelings had grown stronger over time, and now and then he even found himself hurting because of it.

Maybe if he pretended to be sick, then Thor would have to care...

In silence, Loki pushed his plate carefully away from him while slowly raising from the table. With an expression of sickness and pain, he held his head, groaning a little.

"I'm going to go and lie down", he murmured with closed eyes. The others fell silent at this sudden announcement.

"Are you alright?" came Sif's voice then from across the table and Loki looked as if he was unable to answer at first, swallowing before opening his mouth again.

"I dont feel so good...", he then swayed a little where he was standing, causing Thor to stand as well, alerted.

"I'm going to lie down", he repeated himself and with that said he started to turn, but in the middle of the step, he let his knees give away under him, faking a faint.

"Loki!" Thor was the first one to react as he carelessly climbed over the table, knocking glasses over in the process.

"Loki!" he kneeled by his drowsy brother on the floor. The others soon gathered around as well, looking down at him with fear and concern. "Can you hear me?" Loki groaned a little, squeezing his eyes at the bright light from above and found himself lost in the blue ones that Thor possessed. They always made his heart skip a beat whenever their eyes met.

"Thor...", he groaned, bringing his arm up to shield his vision from the light.

"I'm here", came his brother's concerned voice and he couldnt help but shudder at the touch of his hands on his body. Slowly and carefully, Thor pulled him into his arms.

"Should we alert Odin?" Hogun asked, nervously glancing at the dazed younger brother. But Thor shook his head.

"No, we need not concern him with this", he decided. "I'll take Loki to bed", and with that said, he lifted his brother into his arms and headed off towards their sleeping chambers. Loki's lips stretched into a small smile but he quickly forced it away. Finally he had gotten his brother's full attention. Just him and Thor...Walking through the damp, silent corridors. Cosy. He pretended to doze off for a while, until they reached their bedrooms and Loki suddenly felt the soft covers and bouncy sensation of a bed under him and opened his eyes for the first time since the dining hall. Wait, this wasnt his bedroom. Surprised, he looked around, realizing that it was Thor's... Why would his brother take him to HIS bedroom? The bed creaked slightly as his brother sat next to him.

"Loki?" Thor's soft, concerned voice made him turn his head to focus on him instead. It was a great feeling to be taken care of. By Thor anyway. He couldnt believe how beautiful his brother looked in the ray of moonlight that beamed in through the window. And even more breathtaking with that concerned frown on his face. "How are you feeling?" Loki had to think this question over a bit.

"A bit...dizzy..", he said quietly, licking his dry lips in the silence that followed.

"I guess that's natural..", Thor replied. "I mean, you fainted", there was another moment of silence.

"You should rest", he suggested then and Loki looked up at him, at loss of words for the time being. He didnt want to rest, he wanted to spend time with Thor. But he supposed Thor didnt want to sit there and watch him sleep. Although, you never knew with him. He was always so caring. Nah, it wouldnt happen.

"I suppose..", Loki rubbed his face tiredly, under the gaze of his brother. His head did actually hurt a bit from the fall. So resting might not be such a bad idea after all. Just boring...

"I should go back and finish my dinner", Thor informed suddenly, to Loki's dismay. "I could bring you some food later?...", Instead of answering, Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position carefully.

"Dont go", he said, realizing how silly that sounded. But he couldnt help it. He really wanted Thor to stay. A few seconds passed where the older brother looked slightly torn between leaving his brother alone, and to go back to the dining room. But he finally made up his mind.

"I'll come back and check on you later, ok?", he promised but Loki wasnt very satisfied with that answer. However, it was better than nothing, he guessed...So with a soft sigh of defeat, he lied back down on the warm, cosy covers to rest, watching as his brother left the room.

xXx

On his way back towards the dining hall, Thor tried to sort out so many thoughts that fought for dominance in his head. His hunger, his worry for his brother, but most of all, why did he take him to his own bedroom? There was something comforting about bringing Loki there. Maybe he had felt that it would be easier to take care of him and protect him there. That he would be closer... Everything kept circling around in his messy mind and it was with a quieter attitude that he returned to his dinner.

xXx

Time went by slowly for Loki. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into... one hour. It was ridiculous how long he'd been lying there now, waiting. Waiting for Thor who never showed up... He must have forgotten about him. He was probably still laughing and joking around in the dining room. Or perhaps somewhere else. He sure wasnt here. A tired sigh escaped Loki's mouth. It was soon time to sleep, but his brother wasnt really known for going to bed early at night. Maybe he should get up and look for him... Pondering on this for another minute, he finally pushed himself up with determination. He should have known that Thor wouldnt come back to look after him.

His footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways as he walked in search for his brother. The first place he would look in would be the dining room and then maybe a certain common room. There were no sounds of conversation or laughing as he neared the dining hall so most people had probably left long ago. It was pretty late after all.

Still no sounds as he reached the doors and peeked inside. Only a few people were still in there, but none of them were Thor, nor their friends. Then they were probably hanging out somewhere else. Leaving with a sigh, Loki continued his search, but he was getting tired and he knew that if he only went back to Thor's bed, his brother would show up eventually. However, he rather not wait that long. He wanted to see him right now. But wherever he looked for him, he just couldnt find him. It annoyed him as well as bringing that anxious, desperate sensation back to his aching chest. But what if... Thor had gone back to his bedroom. Loki stopped suddenly. He hadnt even considered that. With a bit of new hope, he decided that he could as well head back to the sleeping chambers and so he turned and rounded the corner he just came from. But there was someone in his way.

"Good evening", a surprised Fandral greeted him. "Feeling better?" A little caught off guard, Loki answered.

"...A bit.." he replied and cleared his throat. "Say..have you seen Thor?" the man seemed to be thinking this over.

"Hm...not in a while. But he said he was going to talk to Odin", he replied, looking as if he just remembered.

"Alright...Thank you", Loki then hurried past him and into a new corridor that would lead him to his father's chambers.

It was within minutes that he arrived to his destination. The double doors were slightly opened and a ray of light streamed out into the dark corridor. Slowly pushing it open, he spotted Thor in there and his heart skipped that beat again, as always. He must be waiting for their father. Could wonder where he was. But it didnt matter to him at all. It rather pleased him to see that Thor was alone, because he wanted to meet him in privacy after all. Careful not to make any sounds, Loki slipped through the slit of the door and slowly paced up behind his brother. His heart was beating so fast in his chest now, so hard and fast that he feared that Thor would hear him. But he didnt and Loki was able to quietly place a hand on his brother's shoulder, causing the said man to flinch and spin around. However, when he layed eyes on the one who had surprised him, his expression softened immediately.

"Loki", worry spread over his handsome features then. "What are you doing out of bed?" he wanted to know as he watched his brother with caution. Afraid that he might faint again.

"You didnt come back", Loki said, in a slightly defensive tone of voice. "I had to see you", his heart was beating uncomfortably hard in his chest now. Thor sighed.

"I have been busy. And I need to talk to father", he said. "I think you should go and lie down. I dont want you to faint again."

"I'm fine", Loki frowned, a little annoyed with how his brother was treating him. "I just missed you...", he said honestly, feeling the nervousness creeping up on him as he carefully took a step closer. He could almost hear his brother breathing at this distance. But Thor didnt reply. He was spellbound by Loki's blue eyes and stunned by the small distance that had so suddenly been created between them. He wasnt stupid, he had seen the way his brother had been looking at him lately and he suspected that something was going on, but he hadnt been sure.

Loki stared back at Thor with desire. His face was all he could see. And his breathing was all he could hear. The rest of the world just disappeared around them. Without really having a second thought, he leaned in and kissed his brother's soft, moisty lips, experiencing a sensation that he had never felt before. It was so strong that his knees almost gave away under him. Thor was shocked. His eyes widened and his breathing stopped for a second. Was his brother kissing him? Unbelievable. However, the shock soon subdued and he melted under the warm, eager kisses that he received. Almost immediately, he responded by kissing Loki back hard, feeling a desire growing stronger and stronger within him. A desire that he couldnt remember having felt for anyone before. Without really realizing it, their arms wrapped around each others' bodies, gently holding them together.

For a second, Loki moved his mouth to his brother's cheek, kissing it with passion.

"Loki...", Thor moaned as he closed his eyes, enjoying the wet lips and tongue that moved over his skin over and over and he let his fingers dig into his brother's waist. However, he soon lost his patience and turned his head, connecting his lips with Loki's again. Now they were both panting from lack of air but they just couldnt stop kissing. It was too good. Suddenly, the sound of something hard connecting with the stone floor reached their ears and echoed loudly between the walls. In surprise and embarrassment, they both separated to see their father standing a distance away, with the tip of his staff on the floor and a furious look upon his face. With equally red faces, they watched Odin approach them and the look of fury on his face was really intimidating them.

"What is the meaning of this?" they both swallowed at the low threatening tone in their father's voice. "Answer me!" he roared then and Thor kneeled down before him with his head bowed, soon followed by Loki.

"Father...", Thor began but he stopped there, unable to speak and unable to explain himself or his brother's behavior. Loki dared to peek up at Odin a bit, but still keeping his head low in fear. There was nothing he could say to defend himself either. Odin was furiously pacing back and forth before them.

"You are brothers!" he growled as he stopped to behold them both with a disappointed gaze, which they didnt return. "This is not how I raised you!" he once again drove his staff into the floor, causing both his sons to look up at him with widened eyes. "I will not allow this to continue", he decided and Thor looked as if he was about to say something but nothing came out. Him and Loki just ended up looking really guilty and miserable, cringing under the hard glare of their father.

"You will be kept separated until I have decided what to do with the two of you", he said then, ignoring the pleading eyes of his sons.

xXx

In the dark corner of an empty room, Loki sat, his face in his hands before letting them travel further up to bury his fingers in his hair in frustration and emotional pain. The grey, blank walls really reflected his depressed mood. There was nothing there to keep him company. Not a thing. Not even a sound. He felt completely desolated and alone. But most of all, he missed Thor... He could hardly remember the last time their father had been this angry with them and his face flushed whenever he was reminded of why they had been punished in the first place. The feelings he had for his brother wasnt something he could do anything about and keeping them separated like this wouldnt help. It wasnt fair. And who was Odin to decide whether he and Thor could be together or not. They were not children. The frustration, humiliation, anger and pain all mixed together was too much for Loki and he allowed himself shed one tear in the row of many to come.

On the other side of the wall, in a room just like Loki's, Thor was resting his back against it. How could their father do this to them? How could he punish them for feelings they couldnt possibly ignore. Heaving himself up from the floor, he looked around the windowless room with a resolute expression on his face. He wasnt going to accept this.

"Father!" he roared at the ceiling, trying to reach out to Odin, but no answer came. "I know you can hear me!" he yelled, feeling his voice getting more hoarse by the second. In anger, he kicked at the wall closest to him. "Let me out of here! You have no right to do this!" Loki's bubble of angst bursted at the muffled sound of his brother's voice and he tried to locate where it came from. Thor was obviously upset and the anger in him woke the anger in Loki himself and he found himself wanting to trash the place but there was nothing to trash. He slowly raised. Nothing to take his anger out on. Giving the wall a lame kick, he placed his hands on it in defeat and hung his head before looking up at the ceiling with pleading eyes.

"Please father..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. Please tell me what you thought about it? If anyone's interested in reading more, I'll try to update<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. I usually update faster than this. Really sorry, but I'm glad you like it. Thanks for all wonderful reviews. Here's finally chapter 2. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Feeling a bit dull, Thor opened his eyes and raised his head from where it had been resting in his palm. He realized that he must have fallen asleep but he didnt know for how long. The memories were also quickly coming back to him. He was still in that blank room, sitting with his back to the cold wall. Having momentarily forgotten where he was, the pain and anger returned him with full force and he felt tears building up in his tired eyes, but he stubbornly blinked them away. He was hungry and he was tired from lack of any good sleep. Who knew what time it was... With a low groan, he rubbed his eyes and pulled the hair out of his face. His thoughts went to Loki then, wondering how he was doing, almost wanting to blame him for putting them in this situation. No, he couldnt do that. It was his fault as well. If he hadnt kissed him back...But it felt so good...so right...but it was wrong and he knew deep in his heart that it would never work out for them. Their father would make sure of that.<p>

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he could see the walls becoming almost transparent before they shifted back to solid stone again. A few seconds later, they shifted again, this time making the room around him disappear fully and he found himself in one of the big halls of his home instead. Their father's throne room to be exact. He also spotted his brother rising from the floor a small distance away, looking as surprised as he himself felt. They both looked as if they were about to say something to each other when Odin suddenly showed up before them. An awkward silence filled the room as they watched their father walking past them and up the small steps of stairs that were leading to the throne, where he got seated then.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" he rumbled, his hard eyes moving back and forth between his sons. Loki was avoiding eye contact but Thor stepped forward, obviously angry.

"Actually I do", he said. "Why did you punish us?" anger flashed in his eyes as he spoke and he knew perfectly well that their father was displeased with what they had done. But locking them up as if they were children...It angered him.

"What you did was wrong", Odin replied and his eyes narrowed slightly. "And I want to know why." Loki decided to speak up then.

"Wrong?" he took one step closer. "Because we're brothers?" Thor glanced at Loki, hearing that he was upset. Almost to the point of angry. But Odin didnt answer yet, but his eyes narrowed again and he opened his mouth to reply when Thor interrupted him.

"You cant keep us separated forever!" he growled, frustrated and humiliated by the mere thought of it and Odin turned his attention back to him again.

"No...I cannot do that", he said bitterly. "But I will forbid you to engage in any such activities anymore... Have I made myself clear?" even though Odin hadnt threatened them, they knew that a far worse punishment could await them if they didnt obey.

"Yes father", they replied in unison and Odin looked as if he wasnt fully trusting them, but seemed to accept their response. In the silence that followed, both Thor's and Loki's hearts filled up with pain and angst and Thor had to struggle not to show his dissatisfaction in the form of an outburst.

"Now", Odin started, his fist clenching harder around his staff. "I wonder why my children... two brothers who I have raised as a family, would even think of engaging in such activities of a loving couple...", he spoke in a low voice, dripping of disappointment and Loki dared to glance at his father. Every word that Odin uttered hurt. Like a sword stabbing his heart. It wasnt fair. He loved Thor. Why shouldnt they be together?

"Are there not enough women in Asgard to keep you boys satisfied? Are you in no control of your own bodies?" he barked and Thor looked up at him, anger building up inside him quickly again. Their father was rejecting the fact that the two of them might actually be into men, even inlove. But he probably didnt want to accept that possibility.

"I wont apologize for what I feel", Thor growled, not planning on backing down. "Nor am I sorry for my actions", Odin looked very displeased at this information and he slowly turned his condemning gaze to his younger son.

"Loki?"

"...Yes father...?" he replied quietly, swallowing nervously.

"Do you share your brother's feelings?" Loki blushed heavily at the question, and he bowed his head in embarrassment, unable to meet his father's eyes anymore.

"Yes...", he said even more quietly if possible and an awkward silence followed.

"I see...", Odin murmured and both Thor and Loki cringed at the obvious disappointment in his voice.

"If I ever see the two of you doing anything like that again..", Odin paused for an effect. "I will have to take drastic measures...Is that understood?" It pained both brothers to nod and promise that they wouldnt do it again, but their father's words were the law and the consequences of disobeying wasnt something they wanted to think about.

"Now go...Breakfast awaits you", Odin said then and they were dismissed.

xXx

The long walk through the corridors that lead to the dining hall was spent in silence. They hardly dared to utter a word to each other, afraid that maybe Odin would catch them having a conversation. It was silly but their father had really intimidated them back there. A while later, when they finally reached their destination, still with a horrible amount of thoughts fighting for dominance in their minds, they quietly entered. By the table far back in the hall, their friends were enjoying the first meal of the day but neither Thor or Loki were in the mood for chatting. Especially not having to pretend like nothing was wrong. But they couldnt avoid them either. That would be acting weird.

"Come on..", Thor made his way through people and across the room, closely followed by Loki, which caused surprised expressions to appear on their friends' faces when they reached their table. They looked as if they hadnt been expecting them to show up at all, due to the time.

"You're late", Sif pointed out and moved a little so there would be room for them.

"...Good morning to you too..", Thor replied as he and his brother got seated, not really having an excuse for their late arrival. Loki said nothing.

"Any plans for today?" Volstagg asked everyone in general, before gulping down the last of his coffee and Thor's and Loki's eyes met shortly, as if they were asking each other whether one of them were going to reply or not. But someone else was faster.

"Nah", Fandral said with emphasis. "A day without plans is a good day", he grinned and Thor faked a smile.

"It sure is..", he said, with a painful try at appearing normal. Loki was slowly swallowing some milk down. He had lost his apatite completely due to the meeting with their father and it just made him feel sick whenever he tried to force some more of the cold liquid down his throat. All he could think about was how Odin must hate them now and how he was forbidden to be with his beloved brother. The pain was unbearable, but he didnt let it show. Desperate thoughts were beginning to form in his chaosed mind. Thoughts of how he could be with Thor despite their father's warnings. There had to be a way to keep it secret...

When he looked up at his handsome brother, he could see him trying hard to act normal and be his usual merry self, but having known him for all of his life, Loki could easily see that he was upset behind the facade. Like Thor, he was eventually forced to put one on as well and participate in the conversation. But at least they managed to get some food down and survive the breakfast.

"Thor...?" Loki said quietly, glancing at the others to make sure that they didnt really pay attention to them. "I need to talk to you", he put the glass of milk down on the table with a dead serious look on his face.

"Can I just finish?" Thor started but was cut off.

"Now", Loki hissed discreetly and his brother threw a glance at the little food that was still left on his plate, before meeting Loki's eyes again.

"Alright", he hardly had the time to get up before Loki was pulling him away from the table and to one corner of the room, where he looked out over the rest of it to make sure that no one seemed to suspect that something fishy was going on. When his eyes landed on his brother again, they softened a little but he was far from relaxed.

"Thor... lets run away...together..", however silly that sounded, he was fully serious about his plan. He couldnt stand the thought of being separated from his brother again and knowing that wherever they were in this palace, anyone could be watching them and anyone could be hearing them. Thor looked a little surprised by the suggestion but quickly recovered.

"That sounds...", he turned his head a little and threw a glance over his shoulder before turning back to Loki with a slight grin. "like a good idea", all that had been on his mind all breakfast was how he was supposed to make it through the day without being allowed to touch his brother, but Loki had already made up a plan in that brilliant mind of his. He could just lift him up right there and then and spin around in happiness but he didnt... Oh how he longed for his touch.

A small smile appeared on Loki's face when his request was accepted. However, it soon faded at the thought of what complications they might have to deal with in order to escape. But they would make it somehow. Love will always triumph.

"We should go now", Loki said when he saw Thor thoughtfully watching their friends a distance away. It was hard but they needed to leave as soon as possible. The only thing that really put fear in his heart was what their father would do if he ever caught them.

"I know...", Thor looked less positive when he turned back again, but judging by the determination in his voice, there was no doubt about what he wanted. Despite having to leave loved ones behind. "We will just pack the most necessary things", he said. "We should leave tonight when there is less activity...", Loki nodded, agreeing that it would probably be the best time to make their escape.

xXx

Later that day, in the privacy of his own bedroom, Loki was preparing himself for their departure. He didnt know where they would go...or what to do with anything. There wasnt really anything they could plan. They could just go. And sooner or later they would find someplace safe to stay. Away from this place... Away from everyone who would judge them or try to get between them. His heart ached at the thought of leaving the home where he had grown up and lived all of his life. The only place to truly ever feel at home. He would also be leaving people that he loved, but what hurt the most was that their father wasnt accepting his and Thor's relationship. Despite all this, he had to follow his heart and be with the one he loved the most. Wherever that might be... Not in this palace anyway, that's for sure.

His pouches were packed almost to the breaking point and there were still things that he wanted to take with him. But he kept in mind to only bring the most necessary stuff. As his eyes scanned the room in search for anything that he might have forgotten about, he spotted a small object on the windowsill, glistening in the last rays of the sun. With a sorrowful expression, he reached out and grabbed the very familiar object. It was a norn stone. One that his mother had given to him years ago. It was said to bring luck and protection to the one who possessed it. He closed his fist around it, an overwhelming feeling of regret washing over him so suddenly, almost making him question his own plan of running away.

In another room close by, Thor was packing his things with determination. What motivated him the most was his anger towards Odin. They would show their father that they werent children who needed to be restrained or punished. Odin sure would regret his decision when both of his sons were gone...

With this in mind, Thor grabbed the last and most important of his belongings- mjolnir, before leaving his bedroom for maybe the last time... It pained him greatly to do this, but what was the point of being heir to the throne of Asgard, or living in this spectacular realm if he couldnt have Loki. Not even life would matter... For having come to the realization of his love for his brother so recently, he was strangely determined that this was the only thing that mattered, consequences or not.

xXx

Near the gates of the palace, hidden away from the sight of any possible by passers, Loki was waiting in a dark corner, behind a pillar. The sun had already disappeared behind the snowy mountains in the far distance, but still leaving the sky in a light shade of blue. His brother was late...but Loki wasnt worrying. he knew that Thor would show up eventually. Besides, He could wait for him for all eternity if he had to. How his heart ached to see him again.

xXx

In another part of Asgard, outside the palace walls, two people were strolling over the soft summer grass. The sunset was really making everything look magical but there was one thing that kept nagging at one of them, distracting him from enjoying the beautiful scenery before them.

"I'm probably over thinking it..", Fandral broke the peaceful silence suddenly. "but did you notice how depressed Thor and Loki seemed today?" Sif, who was walking next to him turned and fixed her eyes on him, a little thoughtful.

"What do you mean depressed?" she seemed to have no idea of what he was talking about.

"Well...they were awfully quiet and Thor really looked as if something was bothering him", Sif took a moment of remembering the breakfast this morning.

"Well... Loki never speaks much", she said, snorting. Then she considered Thor's behavior. "Maybe he had a bad night", she suggested, shrugging as they rounded a huge bush. The fresh summer smell of its flowers reached their nostrils and Sif inhaled deeply. "But they did leave rather quickly."

"Perhaps you're right", Fandral conceded. "As I was saying, I'm probably just over thinking the whole thing."

xXx

In the dark, Loki was still waiting as time was ticking and his patience growing thinner. The anxiety in him was causing his heart the beat fast and hard and the fear of that their father might already be looking for them made him nervous beyond words. For what excuse would he have to offer for hiding in a dark corner, fully armored, with his staff and everything, his pouches fully packed of essentials... None. A tired sigh escaped his mouth and he relaxed a bit, but it wasnt long lasted as something suddenly wrapped around him from behind, waking every fiber of his being and he was about to struggle free when he realized that there were arms embracing him. Still looking a little surprised, he turned to see Thor standing there with that gorgeous, mischievous grin on his handsome face. It turned Loki's body into jelly but he refrained from showing his lust in his features. Instead, he smiled a little teasingly.

"You're late", he pointed out and Thor's smile faded, but not because of the remark.

"There was something I had to fix before we left", he said quietly, without revealing what it was and Loki was of course wondering, but he understood that his brother wanted to keep it a secret, though he would ask him later. Another time. When all of this was over.

"We should go...", Thor said then, nodding his head in the direction of the main gates and they both looked over their shoulders one last time before leaving their hiding place in the shadows. Loki was still curious about whatever it was that Thor had fixed. He had sounded so secretive... Little did he know that a very secret note had been left on one of their friends' pillows.

It wasnt until they came outside and fixed their eyes on the long rainbow bridge up ahead, which they would soon travel across, that they realized what they were really about to do. But with determination and no looking back, they both left the only home they had ever known behind them. Now only Heimdall would stand in their path to happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>How exciting, I'm the only one who knows where they're going x) So, any thoughts?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long. I finally updated anyway. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Darkness was slowly falling over Asgard but they were still able to see where they were going as they walked towards the glistening rainbow bridge. It hadnt occurred to Thor earlier, but as he glanced at Loki, curious at what his brother had brought with him, he noticed that he was carrying a staff of some sort. His eyes widened a little when he recognized it all of a sudden. It was Odin's spear.<p>

"Loki...", he slowed down a bit and waited for his brother's eyes to land upon him. "Is that...father's...?" he just pointed at the weapon in Loki's hand, and the said man looked as if he had just remembered that it was there.

"..Oh... yes...", a slightly bitter expression appeared on his face and he looked ahead of them. "I figured he wouldnt need it..", it wasnt without pride in his voice that he added. "He's the almighty Odin after all...besides", he made a pause "...I need something to defend myself with", still shocked but very amused by what his brother had done, Thor quickly replied, with a serious voice.

"I would protect you", he said softly, longing eyes lingering on Loki as they neared the bridge. Warmth filled Loki's heart at this, but he didnt answer right away though, as he wasnt sure of whether he should be humiliated or flattered that Thor thought that he needed protection, but he found that one part of him liked it very much.

"..I know you would", he smiled a little and they both stopped as they reached the start of the bridge. It was glimmering so beautifully under the bright, starry sky. They remained there for a moment, both in silence and both hesitating. Then Loki finally took one step forward but a hand stopped him and he was pulled back a little.

"Wait...", Thor looked thoughtful. "Should anyone want to follow us, Heimdall would reveal to them where we had gone", Loki considered this too. It would be a stupid mistake to make.

"You are right", he replied before looking back at the palace and his gaze then traveled around towards the snowy mountains and the forests in the distance. They then landed on Thor again. "We could go to the forest... up in the mountains?", his voice trailed off and he scanned his brother's eyes for approval. He found himself staring at him, losing himself in those bright, blue eyes that returned the loving gaze.

"Yes, let us go then...", Thor replied, throwing one last glance at the palace that was ever so beautifully lit up by the moonlight. A painful stabbing sensation entered his heart as he was already missing his home, but he quickly forced his feelings away, knowing that they had to do this.

xXx

Just moments later, on a horse each, they slowly made their way over the beautiful fields of Asgard. The dark kept falling and the palace becoming smaller and smaller in the distance. Loki found this all very relieving, exciting and...very, very scary... Thoughts of what their father and mother would think once they realized they were gone, circled in his mind. What if Frigga knew...what if anyone else knew...he hoped that Odin would be wise enough not to tell anyone about his and Thor's relationship. But then again, he seemed so ashamed of them...and would probably keep it a secret.

The silence around them made him glance at Thor a little and his face immediately adapted a more happy, dreamy expression when he looked at his brother. He still couldnt believe that Thor had returned his love...Having been beyond desperation yesterday, there had been no thoughts of rejection in his mind, but now that he had calmed down and was thinking more clearly, he realized that Thor could have just as easily rejected him.

His smile faded a little when his brother glanced back at him all of a sudden, with a skew, charming grin on his handsome face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked Loki, searching his features for any clues of what might be on his brother's mind, but found none.

"I was just...no it is nothing...", when Thor didnt reply, he glanced at him again, faking a reassuring smile, but due to the circumstances, he was very well aware of that he couldnt possibly have convinced his brother that there was nothing special on his mind at this time.

"liar...", Thor snorted, but in a playful way and his own thoughts went to their father and mother as well, wondering if they would be worried when their children had so suddenly disappeared, or what their friends would be thinking...The hardest part of it all was that they couldnt explain to them why they were running away. Hopefully they would understand...and hopefully they were such good friends that they would accept what was going on between him and Loki... if they were ever to tell them...He glanced at him again, realizing more and more for every minute, how beautiful he was...He was still feeling weird though...being in a relationship with his brother...and having those feelings for him so suddenly...But most of all, it warmed his heart. He was so lost in the beauty that was Loki, that he didnt even notice when his horse came to a sudden stop. However, he soon snapped out of his trance-like state when the animal began to back away.

"heey...what's going on? Come on, go on", he urged the horse on, not understanding the cause of its behavior. Loki had stopped his horse as well. They were close to the forest now. It was a place that people would rather stay away from at night, due to all wild predators and it was possible that the poor animal was sensing something nearby.

"listen to me you stupid horse!" Thor tried to force it to go forward again but it resulted in the horse throwing him off and he landed painfully hard on his back in the dewy grass.

"Thor!" Loki was off his own horse in the blink of an eye, not even trying to catch the other horse as it was running away, clearly terrified of something. He crouched beside his brother, worried that he was hurt.

"Are you alright?" Thor only groaned in response but a slight smile spread his lips wide when he opened his eyes and spotted that worried frown on Loki's face.

"I'm alright...", he brought one hand up to stroke his brother's cheek", he then made a face at the pain that was running through his back. "I wonder what scared it ...", his voice trailed off and his eyes were focused on the front trees of the forest. Loki followed his gaze. There was nothing there. Nothing that they could see anyway.

"Yes...", Loki replied, turning his head back to his brother on the ground. "At least we have got one horse left", he said in a try to comfort him while pulling him back up to his feet.

Thor nodded, then groaned a little, rubbing his back and taking this opportunity to look back all the way they had gone. The palace was hardly visible from there, and they wouldnt be able to see it once they had entered the forest. As before, Loki followed his gaze, also coming to stare at their far away home. Without really realizing it, his face had adapted a very sorrowful expression. Thor must have noticed this because his hand suddenly came to gently stroke at Loki's cheek.

"Come", he said, hardly above a whisper and he removed the hand to walk up to the remaining horse. Without another word, he got up onto it and Loki turned to him with a raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"That's my horse you are sitting on", Thor just grinned in return.

"Would you let me walk? After my accident? When I'm injured", he teased as Loki walked closer, pretending to be mad, but he failed miserably as this since a smile forced his lips to spread wide.

"No...I suppose not", their eyes remained locked in silence for a few seconds before Loki attempted to get up on the horse as well.

A couple of minutes later, they reached the big forest surrounding the mountains. It looked rather unwelcoming and the far away sounds of a lonely owl howling in the night reached their ears. As they entered, a moist but very refreshing air filled their lungs and Loki yawned and leaned against Thor's back, closing his eyes. He really wished that he wouldnt be spending the night in the forest, sleeping on the cold ground.

The narrow forest path was uneven and buckled and Loki felt his patience running out with every step that the horse took.

"We should be able to just walk from here", he announced in a quiet voice, waiting patiently for his brother's reply.

"...I suppose so", Thor sounded tired too and he made the horse come to a halt then, just sitting there listening to the wild life noises all around them. The crickets, an early morning bird and a slight rustling of leaves. Other than that, everything was very still and silent. Thor easily slipped off the horse and Loki was in the middle of doing the same when his brother's arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, lifting him down onto firm ground. They stood there frozen for a moment, Loki a little surprised and stunned and Thor with a fading smile on his face. He felt a bit stupid for doing that, now that Loki was staring at him like that.

Clearing his throat a little, he looked away and started to loosen one of his bags from the horse's saddle. It would probably be best to leave the animal here since there was no use riding it in the forest. In silence, still with his heart pounding a little too hard for comfort from his brother's romantic gesture moments ago, Loki watched him tying the reins to a tree. There was a small rivulet nearby and lots of grass for the horse to eat so Thor decided it was safe to leave it there. Besides, they wouldnt walk too far from there.

When his brother turned around, Loki let his gaze wander elsewhere, not wanting it to seem like he had been staring, even though he really had been. But he couldnt help it, Thor was just so beautiful...and wonderful...

….and his only.

As they silently stepped further into the dark forest, Loki dared to carefully move his hand closer to Thor's, feeling how it trembled at the sudden touch of his brother's warm skin. Thor noticed this of course, his eyes coming to focus on the source of his distraction. Without a word, he grabbed the hand, feeling his face heating up at the strangely intimate touch. With a timid smile, Loki squeezed the hand harder, not ever wanting to let it go. It was still such an odd sensation whenever they touched like this, as lovers, and not like brothers, but more than anything, it felt good….and so right.

They could hear the slight tapping of raindrops on the leaves high above now, but the trees were shielding them from the water. Also the air was very still. No cold winds would reach them in here, although it was still a bit chilly because of the night.

"...Do you think anyone have noticed that we're gone yet...", Loki started in a quiet voice, somehow afraid that someone...or something would hear them.

"Nah...Everyone is probably asleep by now...", Thor replied and lead the way into a small meadow. A beautiful weeping birch was located in the corner of it.

"This will do as a shelter", he continued and they both dropped their bags and weapons there. It would be perfect if the rain should increase. Silently, Loki followed Thor then to a log that happened to lie across the grass and they got seated, both contemplating what they had done and where they would go from there.

"...Do you think ...mother knows...?" Loki started again, feeling ashamed and a bit angsty from not knowing who knew and who would know in the morning. Thor didnt turn to look at him, nor did he reply. He was worried about their situation, and angry as well due to their father's reaction and words. Loki's eyes traveled from Thor then and to the grassy ground between his feet.

"I'm afraid...they wont love us anymore...", this heartwrenching announcement made Thor finally turn his head and focus his tired eyes on Loki. His expression slowly changed into a softer, more compassionate one.

"Dont say that...", there was a moment of silence again. Only the crickets from the surrounding bushes could be heard chirping in union.

"But you saw how angry father was... He was ashamed of us...", Loki made a pause here. It was too painful to continue right away. Thor wasnt showing any signs of shame or regret, although he was probably just suppressing it. Instead he choose to be angry.

"Well, he's wrong! He shouldnt have treated us like that", he shook his head, snorting at the horrible memories. "He will be sorry when we're gone..." turning to Loki for any sort of response, he could see him cradling a small rock in his hand. It was perfectly round and smooth, almost looking soft in the darkness. With a much calmer voice, Thor spoke up again.

"What is that?" Loki's eyes met with his at this and he opened his hand a little bit to show Thor.

"It's a norn stone that mother gave to me...many years ago...I just...wanted to take it with me...", a hint of sorrow showed in Thor's features but he said nothing, he just reached out and carefully took the stone to study it closer.

"..It's beautiful..", he stated and then turned his head with a loving smile towards Loki, looking as if he wanted to say something, but he just slowly gave it back to him, carefully grabbing his hand in the process. Without a word, Loki allowed his own hand to squeeze Thor's and they remained like that for a moment, just looking deep into each others' eyes. Slowly, hardly noticeable, Thor leaned a little closer, but just a little bit, awaiting a response from Loki, who had taken notice of the move and started leaning in himself. Loki's heart was beating like crazy now and he felt his breath becoming more rapid as well.

As soon as their lips met in a moist, warm kiss, he felt as if there was a balloon of happiness bursting inside of his chest. The wonderful sensation of finally getting to kiss his brother again made him almost tremble from the overwhelming emotions and he slowly squeezed the hand harder. Thor was eagerly kissing him back, sliding the tip of his tongue against Loki's soft lips. The world just disappeared around them suddenly and nothing else mattered but this. Their love and their freedom. No one could take that away from them anymore.

Loki was totally lost in the wonderful kiss, carefully nibbling on Thor's bottom lip when his brother's arms suddenly wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. Momentarily stunned and a little embarrassed, Loki opened his eyes but soon closed them again and continued to eagerly kiss. He moved his own arms around Thor's shoulders, wanting to be even closer to him if possible. He was so lost in the sensation that he hardly noticed hands eagerly moving over his body.

Thor's whole body was aching for Loki. He didnt think he could stop kissing him, even if he was forced to. He lovingly squeezed his waist, wanting to feel the skin underneath the fabric but he wasnt sure if that would be moving too fast. Maybe Loki wouldnt like it. He shuddered at the fingers that buried themselves in his hair, gently tugging at it every now and then. Suddenly, Loki started to slip away from him but before he could see what was going on, his brother had pulled him with him down into the wet grass. Both of them shared a moment of surprise at what had just happened, before Thor climbed on top of Loki, pressing his lips hard against his mouth.

He tried to slip his arms in under him, in an attempt to wrap them around his waist and to his delight, his hands came in contact with the naked skin on his brother's back. Loki shuddered at this and a moan erupted from deep inside his throat. It was the most beautiful sound that Thor had ever heard. In eager, he forced his tongue into Loki's mouth, feeling his body stiffen under him. Their tongues moved lovingly against each other, smoothly caressing. Suddenly, there was a sound of a branch cracking somewhere nearby and they both froze, carefully listening for more. The only sounds in the dark meadow now, were their own heavy breathing though.

Panting slightly, Thor slowly slid off Loki and raised to his feet in silence. Maybe there had been an animal there. Hopefully just an animal… Loki appeared by his side only seconds later and he stared into the darkness as well. He was thankful for the dark, because his face was currently in a deep shade of red.

"It's probably nothing", he said in a very quiet voice and Thor slowly turned to him.

"..No...probably not...", he replied almost as quietly, watching his brother yawn. "...We should get some rest...It's late...it's been a long day...", Even if their day had been rough and gloomy, he would at least not go to bed with a broken heart and that had a calming effect on him. As long as he had Loki by his side, there was nothing to feel bad about. And he would never let him go. In silence, they began to remove their helmet and some other armor that wouldnt be very comfortable to sleep in. The cold air made Loki shudder as they placed their things under the weeping birch. He hadnt expected the night to be this cold since it was still summer, but then the damp atmosphere of the forest was probably cooling things down a bit.

He followed Thor's example of lying down in the grass, wrapping his cloak closer around his body. They were still a little timid and awkward around each other, especially after the sudden interruption in their "love moment".

"I dont think I have slept outside since... since that time when we were in Alfheim..", Thor started and Loki turned his head to look at him, a serious, yet serene expression on his face, but his brother's gaze was focused on the starry sky above. "When Fandral fell into the lake", Thor continued and his mouth formed into a grin at the memories. The corner of Loki's mouth just twitched one time as if he was about to smile but never really did.

"Yes...that was years ago...", Loki's mind went straight to their parents at this and even though he was angry with Odin, he hoped that their father wouldnt be too worried when he eventually noticed that they were gone. He found himself looking at the stars as well, stubbornly trying to keep his eyes open.

"...Loki...?" Thor's voice sounded so distant somehow, a little slurry even and he replied with a humming sound, hardly aware of that they were actually talking as he was slowly drifting off to sleep. The last thing he was aware of was Thor's arms pulling him closer into a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>Back at the palace, Odin was impatiently awaiting information about his sons' whereabouts. He had been suspecting that they had just been avoiding him all day, hiding from him, but towards the evening, he had thought it best to talk to them again. However, they had been nowhere to find. He had sent many guards to search the palace for them but even they had seemed unsuccessful.<p>

"My lord?" it was a couple of hours later that the guards had returned, empty handed. "I am sorry, but we could not find them anywhere in the palace", Odin narrowed his eyes at this, his last drop of patience running out.

"Then look outside!" he roared as a new wave of anger washed over him. He was starting to fear that Thor and Loki had ran off. It wouldnt be the first time, but back then they had been children. This time it might be for real...

And as if that wasnt bad enough, his beloved spear had gone missing all of a sudden. His night couldnt possibly get any worse than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Now things are finally starting to happen in this story. Any thoughts on it? <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so 10 months after my last chapter, I've finally finished this..sorry it took so long. I just lost the motivation and alot of my time has gone to roleplaying instead. Anyway, I'm really glad that people are still reading this and liking it. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter too  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Loki woke up to the light tapping of raindrops and it was still dark as he blinked his eyes open. He was disoriented at first, not remembering where he was or why, but the memories soon returned to him and along with them came the pain as well. It was like a harsh shock at first, but it soon decreased and his expression softened a bit as he felt something tightening around his waist. Thor's arms. Turning slightly, he buried his face in his brother's neck, closing his eyes again and inhaling the sweet, comforting scent of him. His heart started to pound just as hard as it had the first time they had touched and a tingling sensation entered his chest.<p>

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound. It made him freeze, but he soon relaxed again, thinking that it was probably just the wind, or an animal perhaps... The noise was heard again though and it was now followed by several more. Whatever it was, it was definitely coming closer and he realized that there were too many rustlings to belong to one animal. His heart started pounding hard again, this time from fear. There had to be people coming. Slowly, he removed Thor's arms from around him and sat up as quietly as possible, listening as someone was indeed walking nearby. There seemed to be more than a couple of feet. Had their father noticed that they were gone? Had he sent guards to look for them? Or had he come to find them himself..?

Terrified now, Loki stood, slowly sneaking towards the weeping birch to pick up Gungnir. Whether it was Odin or strangers, he would defend himself and Thor. With the feeling of his heart wanting to break out of his chest from fear, he came to stand protectively over his brother's body, watching as the nearby bushes moved and rustled. His whole body stiffened as a person, no four of them, came out into the meadow and he immediately aimed the spear towards them, ready to defend both himself and Thor.

However, he soon realized that the four looked familiar and it dawned on him that he knew these people.

"You...", was all he could utter, sounding as shocked as he looked. He lowered the spear slowly as they came closer. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg... All of them looked equally shocked.

"Loki...?", Sif was the first to speak and their eyes lowered to Thor on the ground and Loki's expression changed from shock to suspicion.

"Did father send you?" he demanded to know, not sure if he would have to fight them or not.

"..No..", Sif was the one to speak again. They all looked as if they were going to ask what had happened when Thor suddenly moved, waking up, and they turned their attention to him instead.

"What is going on here?" Fandral started, but Loki didnt answer, just taking a step back to allow his confused brother to stand.

"Sif..?" Thor's gaze moved from her and to the others. "My friends...What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing", Volstagg frowned, sounding slightly annoyed. As were the others. "We have been searching for you all night". Thor and Loki exchanged looks.

"There are guards searching for you all around the palace. What did you do?" Sif asked and they all watched the two brothers expectantly. Thor swallowed, his expression changing to a more sad one.

"I cannot tell you that...", he said, more quietly than before, almost nervously? Loki glanced at their friends, looking a bit embarrassed and guilty, but they couldnt tell anyone they were going...they would have probably tried to stop them anyway... For a moment, their friends all seemed speechless, just staring at them in confusion and disbelief.

"Come on... ... Sure you can tell us", Fandral urged on, sounding a bit hesitant though. "It cant be that bad", ..silence... ... ... ...

"How did you find us?", Thor asked instead, trying to change the subject.

"The note. Remember?" Sif raised an eyebrow, speaking as if it was obvious and Loki turned his head to look at his brother, a little confused. Did he tell them where they were going? Upsetting. He was about to ask about it but was interrupted by Thor.

"But I didnt tell you where we..."

"No, you didnt, but dont you remember this used to be our hiding place when we were children?" Sif smirked a little. "I thought it would be worth a shot", Thor was completely stunned for the moment and Loki glanced at him again, eyes narrowed slightly in jealousy. Thor's and Sif's secret hiding place huh?

"I didnt...even remember until now...", Thor admitted, an amused smile appearing on his face, only to fade away seconds later. He and Sif had always just been friends and he had never had any interest in her. It would seem as if this was mutual but who knew if Sif was having a thing for him or not.

"Not even Heimdall has been able to see you", she continued and Loki frowned.

"That is because I have concealed us", he bored his eyes into her's.. "No one was supposed to find us", their friends exchanged discreet looks.

"Come on now", Volstagg started with a softer voice. "Tell us already", Hogun nodded in agreement and Thor facepalmed, looking pretty gloomy behind the hand.

"We cant... ... Please, my friends, return home. You can not help us", he pleaded and Loki glanced at his brother at this, hearing the sad tone in his voice. Poor Thor. Poor both of them. Well, it had to be done in order for them to be together. And that was more important than anything else. As they were clearly not going anywhere with this conversation, he decided he'd go back to the shelter under the weeping birch to put Gungnir back. His whole body was trembling from exhaustion by now. He really didnt need this right now. Neither did Thor.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on", Fandral persisted and it was Thor's turn to frown now.

"Fine...", he didnt want to sound rude but he was tired and stressed and their friends were really trying his patience. "Loki and I are going back to sleep...you can stay or go home...whatever you like", with that said, he turned and walked to his brother, leaving the others to exchange looks again. He found that Loki had already gone back to his sleeping spot on the ground and smiled a little at the sight, all the irritation running off him like water. Without a word, he took his place next to him, turning his back to the others so that he could watch his beautiful brother sleep without them noticing his loving gaze. How he wished he could hold him right now...

From the sounds of it, their friends seemed to be getting seated on the ground and he could hear them whisper, but he knew they wouldnt bother him and Loki anymore that night, so he closed his eyes, concentrating on falling asleep again. He would deal with them in the morning.

xXx

Sometime later, Loki woke up again. He didnt know for how long he had been asleep, but it was still dark. Even so, he thought he should be able to see Thor in front of him. Odd...Reaching a hand out, he carefully touched the cold grass. "brother?" he moved the hand around a bit, panic growing inside his chest as he couldnt find him. "Thor..?" he slowly got up on his feet while looking around in the dark meadow, his heart beating hard inside his chest as he listened for any sounds that might help him locate his brother. Where could he be?

"Thor! ?" no answer this time either.

"What's going on?" a voice came from somewhere close by. The others seemed to have woken up from his yelling. "Loki?" Fandral got up on his feet and so did the others, watching as Loki gazed around at the surrounding trees, seemingly looking for something...or someone.

"He's gone...", he replied, slightly hysterical, finally turning to them. He struggled not to seem panicked though. The others looked around too, not seeing the missing brother anywhere.

"Thor! ?" Sif called out while Loki disappeared among the trees, calling out for his brother again.

"Loki, wait", Fandral followed him into the dark while the others remained in the meadow. "Thor! ?" Loki called out again, stumbling through the thickets, not caring if the others followed him or not. His brother couldnt have just disappeared...To think that someone would have come here and taken Thor from them while they were asleep was just plain ridiculous..but Thor would never leave him voluntarily either...Thoughts of different reasons for his brother's absence kept circling his mind until a distant shout distracted him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Loki! ? He's here!" it was Sif's voice and he turned immediately in the dark, soon finding his way back to the others. Relief washed over him when he stepped out into the meadow and spotted his brother.

"What is all the yelling about?" Thor wondered, a small smile on his face as he looked around at them all.

"Where have you been?" Loki stepped up to him, mad from worry. Thor's smile faded suddenly.

"I had to...you know..", he replied, indicating that he had needed to go to the 'bathroom'. Volstagg shook his head with a slight chuckle. "I cant believe we were so worked up over nothing", he said while retreating back towards their sleeping spots. The others looked a bit more relaxed too.

"You could have told me", Loki continued, sounding slightly displeased and Thor looked a little guilty, speaking more quietly as if their friends wouldnt be able to hear them then.

"I didnt want to wake you...I am sorry if I scared you", Loki blushed at this. They were starting to sound like a couple here.

"It's alright...", he replied, slowly tearing his eyes away from him and to lie back down on the grass. Silently, Thor did the same, shuffling as close as he could without touching Loki. It didnt take long before they were both asleep again.

xXx

Some time later, when the darkness had slowly begun to turn into light, the brothers were already far away from the meadow, making their way through the forest, hand in hand. Their friends would be in for a big surprise whenever they woke up, but they just couldnt take them with them. They wouldnt understand...Eventually they had reached the end of the forest and to their surprise, a small village appeared before them. The two exchanged glances before proceeding forward. They did have their cloaks on, hoods covering their eyes slightly and the rest covering most of their bodies, while the helmets were securely hidden away in one of their bags. Hopefully, no one would recognize them, but then maybe these people had no idea of what they princes of Asgard looked like.

Carefully, they walked down the road, past the houses and stalls where the townspeople were selling all kinds of things. It seemed like a really good place to hide at for a while.

"How about we get a room at one of the taverns and stay here over the night... sleep in some real beds", Thor suggested with a glance towards his brother, the hint of a smile on his face.

"That would be nice..", Loki replied, curiously looking around the place.

* * *

><p><strong>short chapter, I know, but I felt this was a good time to cut before the next chapter<strong>


End file.
